I'm Lovin' it
by Channy4ever98
Summary: Who Knew an ice cream could cause so much trouble? Channy! Short cute one- shot


**I'm Lovin' it!**

**This is my fisrt story on my own so please be nice and enjoy! :) **

**I do not own Sonny with a chance or Mcdonalds:(**

Sonny walked in the commisanary wearing her usaul sunny adittude, she sat down at the Randoms, as Chad not-so-affectionatly called them, table. Playing with the so called food in front of her, Sonny picked up her cell phone and texted her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper.

(_Sonny _Chad)

_Hey Chaaad..._

_What is it you want m'lady?_

_Gasp! I don't want anything, well except a eensy weensy little trip to McDonalds? Meet me at the commisionary?_

McDonalds? Are you serious? Ok, I'll meet you there but no promises about Mclondals.

_MCDONALDS and great!_

The rest of the So Random! crew join Sonny but she doesn't notice as she is still texting Chad.

"Zora, look at Sonny, she's in a world of her own!" says Tawni.

"Yeah, let's scare her!"Zora says as she gets up just to be pulled down by Tawni.

"As long as she isn't Pooper this and Pooper that, I don't care."

"True, true, let's see how long it takes for her to notice us." conludes Zora. A few minutes later she finaly does.

"Oh Hey guywanna go McDonalds Sonny asks attension still not fully on them.

"Heck yeah!" they all yell in unison.

"Well,go with me" she says. "And Chad..." she mutters under her breath, hoping they wouldn't hear. They did.

"With whom, Sonny?" Grady questions.

"Chad!" Sonny squeaks.

"Eh, It's free food I'm up for it Tawni decides.

"YAY!" Sonny starts to happy dance, much to Tawni's dismay.

"Stop that!" Tawni hisses.

"Okay..." she gives in.

A few moments later Chad and his cast walks in.

"They always travel in a pack like, like shiny wolves!" Grady comments.

"Chaaad!" Sonny whines putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Sonnnny!"Chad mocks with a pretty impressive puppy dog face to match.

"You travel like shiny wolves!" she complains.

"Do you _want_ to go to Mcdonalds?" he teases.

"Yes, yes a million times yes! with the Randoms too though,"

"Fine, whatever makes you happy M'lady,"

"Fine, Let's go."

"Good, come on."

"Good!"

"So I'm guessing we're good?"

"Oh we're so- wait we forgot my friends!"Sonny runs to get them and returns a few minutes later.

At McDonalds

It was Sonny's turn to order and everyone was getting agitated; she was the last to order and was taking forever!

"Hmm I'll have the strawberry ice cream and small fries with a chicken burger, please. She finnaly decided.

When They made their way back to the table Chad slipped his hand in Sonny's hand, making Sonny blush a deep they reached their table they saw that McDonalds had cleared and it was closed due to celebs beig there. Sonny rolled her eyes at that.

"Hey Sonny, you ok? You look kinda red." asked Nico. Tawni kicked him and tilted her head towards their hands, which made Sonny blush even redder if that was possible. Nico raised an eyebrow and smiled. They sat down to eat, chattering and genroully getting along for a change.

Suddenly Sonny dipped her spoon in Chad's chocolate crunch ice cream. Everyone was not one known for sharing.

"Oooh you're gonna get it now, Sonny!" Tawni said.

"Only if I can't get a bit of yours" Chad said.

Sonny put her fingers on her chin and started to drum them against her skin like she was deep in thought.

"Hmm you can,_If,_ you can catch me!" And with that Sonny started to run with Chad close behind as the Randoms cheered them on.

"I'm gonna catch ya!" Chad yelled

"No not if I go in here" she said as she jumped in the play area.

"Go Sonny! You go girl!" Tawni cheered, those two had got a lot closer and Tawni was a one heck of a friend, hmm, her Tawni town talk must rub off!

To everyone's suprise Chad jumped straight in after her and followed her up the rock wall throught the ball pit and, well tried but was too tall through the hole wall.

"That's not fair!" Chad shouted as he tried to find a way out. After about twenty seconds he found he could jump down. He landed with a thud in the basket ball arena type place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sonny and ran to her but she was too quick andd went to the rock wall. As there was only room for one he had to wait to get on but just as Sonny took her last step, she slipped and came hurdeling down the wall. Everyone's eyes widened and Chad ran to where she wasn falling and luckily, caught her. Relief washed over everyone's expressions as Sonny's eyes flickred open. When Chad was gong to put her down she said, "Hey, I didn't say I wanna walk!", so Chad carried her to the table where all her friends rushed round her, who was still being carried, by the way. As soon as she was put down she look at her ice cream and emptied the contents of it into her mouth. Who knew what a spoonful of ice cream could do?, espesially as Chad already took some of Sonny's when she wasn't looking, oh well what she doesn't know won't hurt her, but if she finds out it might hurt him...

**Wow! Me, Caitlin has just finished my first one- shot! please reveiw and please be nice! Thankyou! :)**


End file.
